oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Eloise George
Background Growing up in a muggle world, Eloise mother was a witch who refused to practice magic and as such, Eloise never knew what magic was outside of fairy tales and fictional tales. Born on April 3rd, Eloise spent most of her childhood reading books and learning about something that wasn't required of school. Preferring to read about it rather than actually do something, Eloise found science fascinating. Upon receving her letter to Hogwarts, she was faced with the knowledge of the reality of magic and the fact that it defied everything that she had learnt about the world in a short amount of time. Learning things through asking questions, Eloise tends to lose patience or becomes disheartened if she is unable to know the answer and finds accepting things without proper logic behind it unreasonable.She has a fear of magic that stems from her mother's own paranoia as well as a hatred of the feel of it. Whilst she works in the magical world, she often feels that she would be better suited if she was to be in the muggle world. What stops her is the thought of her Dad getting the better of her, and the need to honour the fact that she is a witch. Family Hogwarts Years Relationships Friendships: *Cassian Eklund - One of her first friends at Hogwarts, and her best friend since then, Eloise adores Cas in his advice and his behaviour Although she is somewhat miffed by what him at points, she takes his advice to heart. *Matthew Murray - A fellow Gryfindor, Eloise has been friends with Matt since first year, appreciating his awkwardness and shyness as similar to her own. She likes that she has a similar person to be friends with that doesn't always get it. After they kissed in a broom closet, she was afraid that they were no longer able to be friends and is slightly more awkward around him since then. Unsure of the appropriate thing to say, they seem to be forever apologising to one another. *Margot Marchant - They met in the Great Hall and have been friends since then. Eloise considers Margot to be similar to Cas in some respects due to their energy and their perceived confidence. After sharing the experience of Margot being attacked by Breaded Foods Boy, she has enjoyed the girl's company since then. *Cerys Talbet - Older than Elose, Cerys has been the person that Eloise is simultaneously looking up to and scared of. With her ability to always look put together and with scary tools designed to help her eyelashes, Eloise is always a little afraid to mention anything to do with beauty after a make over in the Gryffindor Tower. *Deidre Pendragon - Eloise's idol and obsession. Eloise is certain that Deidre is the queen of everything deserves the crown and much more. Whilst she originally was scared of the rumours surrounding the Slytherin girl, Eloise found herself becoming more and more intrigued and attracted to the girl as she grew older. After kissing her in the library in sixth year, Eloise is certain that at any moment Deidre might exact revenge upon her, but also secretly hopes that it'll happen again. Romance: *Although she's not sure where she stands, Eloise has dated Isolde Carroll and would like to keep seeing her. MP Involvement Quotes "Things aren't supposed to fly without an engine, there are laws of physics for a reason! I learnt that for eleven years so don't tell me that I just have to accept that all of it was a lie or that people that go to the school are above the laws of physics that everybody else has to abide by! It's not fair and I want to question it, how am I meant to learn if I don't ask questions but no one lets me asks questions because I get house points taken off and sent to the head of my house to get yelled at because all I wanted to know was why if magic breaks every rule why this thing, this forest was forbidden! But nobody would answer me." - A Couple of Steps Couldn't Hurt "And it can't be forbidden then if you're allowed in it sometimes. Forbidden means no time, ever, you should never be allowed in there! It doesn't mean that you can go in there when accompanied by an adult. If it's that then it should be called the reasonably mysterious forest that requires adult supervision whilst in it's presence forest!" - A Couple of Steps Couldn't Hurt See also *Prefect *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Hogwarts Category:Halfblood Category:Iron Category:Gryffindor Category:Entrepreneur